


T'hy'la Is A Nice Word

by Bam4Me



Series: Friend Brother Lover (a collection of male soulmate fics) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (But also kind of physically), After Life, After death, Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Big Brother!Sammy, Cuties, De-Aged Dean, Gen, Heaven, I no longer know how not to write ageplay, Little!Dean, Living Together, M/M, Soulmates, There is no angst, co-habitation, i cannot do angst, im not sorry, non sexual age play, not actually angsty, only platonic brotherly love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean couldn't quite figure out what brought them back to the road. But they were together, and it looked like would stay that way for a while. That could work too though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The road so far

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I did a thing. Deal with it.

Dean looked around, recognizing the road they were on but not wanting to. Not wanting to in the least actually. What ganked them this time? Dean hummed to himself disapprovingly as he tried to remember. Couldn't be old age or natural causes, cause Sam was still by his side. Wait...

Didn't the angels separate them last time?

"Sammy?" Dean heard a hum in response and looked down to were it had come from. "What are you doing on the ground?"

Sam was dazedly looking forward from his position with his legs crossed on the crappy road they stood on (well sat on) and took a quick peek upwards towards Dean. "Hmm... I wasn't fully sure I could hold myself up to be honest."

Dean crouched down next to Sam and forced him to look at him. He straightened the other mans clothes and ruffled Sam's hair as he looked for injuries. Sam pushed his hands away but Dean kept bringing them back until the two of them were in what could only be called a slap fight before Sam finally won by pinching Dean's thigh, making him yelp and fall back on his own ass. Sam smirked at the sight and Dean held back a smile at the less than vacant look on his brothers face.

"You okay Sammy?" Sam scowled at the name and Dean knew that even if he wasn't, he would be.

"I'm fine you bratty little mother hen. I'm just kind of confused right now."

Dean nodded and heaved himself up with far too much ease. Wasn't that creaking last month? He held out his hand for Sam to pull himself up on and smiled as Sam stumbled on the way.

"Wait..." Sam looked Dean up and down confused and Dean resisted the urge to pose and ask if Sam though he was pretty. "You look different. Oh!"

Dean waited for the answer that didn't seem to be coming and scowled. "I'm waiting princess. You gonna tell me what's up?"

Sam rolled his eyes and gestured to Dean as a whole "You're younger dude."

Dean looked at himself from an awkward angle and clicked his tongue. "Oh... I guess I am. Well you are too anyways."

Sam looked down and scowled "I don't see it."

Dean smiled "It's in the face bro. You're like eight-teen or something. Hair's back to a manageable level even. Hmm... I didn't even think God himself could fix that mess but I guess I was wrong..." He finished off muttering to himself but Sam caught the words anyways, giving him bitchface number six. That was his 'don't even comment on my hair or I will kill you' face.

Dean turned away from Sam and looked again to the road the stood on. "What do you think got us this time?"

Sam shrugged, "That's just it though. I have no idea."

Dean nodded and grabbed Sam's arm, pulling him forward into a slow walk down the road. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Sam shrugged and fell into step next to Dean. "No idea really. Some Christmas or other. Not really all that sure though... Dean I think we got old."

Dean snorted and shook his head. "Nah. We died at the same time for one. And people don't get old in the business we do. You know that Sammy."

Sam shook his head "Not old like 'died of old age' old. But old like, I'm pretty sure we were old before we got killed."

Dean looked thoughtful. "Maybe we had alzheimers. Would explain why we don't remember anything."

Sam shrugged "Could have been... Why are we together? Last time we died together they sent us to different places."

"I'm pretty sure they sent us to different places so we couldn't find each other as easily... Maybe we're together right now because our priorities have changed? You gotta admit, we're much more attached to each other than we were before." He side eyed Dean quietly, hoping Dean wouldn't start denying it like usual.

Dean nodded "Maybe. We are a bit unhealthy in our closeness."

"Nothing unhealthy. Remember we have a shared heaven and everything. Soulmates remember?"

Dean smiled and shook his head in amusement. "Kind of weird. Angels literally bent everything they knew to get our parents together, and make sure we were born. We're their favorite tv show and everything, but they're still putting two completely straight brothers together as their favorite pairing."

Sam laughed at the comentary "Maybe they think we'll change our minds about being straight?"

Dean shrugged "Not sure about you, but I've never actually been attracted to boys."

"... Well there was this one guy in college... But I'm pretty sure we had at least five girls cheering us on so I'm pretty sure that doesn't count."

Sam could see his brother shaking with laughter next to him and they had to stop so Dean could get it out of his system without choking himself. Sam's eyes were crinkling around the edges he was smiling so wide. Maybe the angels were right. Soulmates and all. Maybe he just liked watching his brother laugh. Warmed his heart in a way it probably shouldn't.

"It's a good thing we're dead, cause no way am I ever letting you go back to college, getting molested around every corner. Not safe Sammy."

"Dude, if we were alive they probably wouldn't let us near a campus anyway. Remember all the murder sprees people wearing our skins have gone on? We would be banned as soon as they looked at us."

"I'm pretty sure we're high on the FBI's most wanted list for 'killing' so many people. They're probably gonna be scared for generations with how many times we've come back from the dead."

Sam snorted "They don't even know the half of it."

"... You wonder why we don't seem to have any interaction points on this road? This seems kind of shadey."

Sam looked around and squinted his eyes towards the end of the road. "I think I see someone up there."

"Good. This was starting to look a little odd."

Sam nodded and they continued their leisurely stroll.

"Do you know what killed us?"

Dean shook his head. "Not in the slightest... Maybe we poisoned ourselves in hopes that we didn't die without each other?"

Sam laughed without humor "I hope not."

The silence that followed was kind of awkward but neither of them seemed to want to fill it. The sides of the road were grassy and they could see trees ten or so feet away from it. The sky looked real. The gravel below them made a slight scraping noise as it was kicked up by their shoes.

"Think I know who's up there."

Dean looked at him questioningly. "Who then?"

"Charlie. Think there are others too, but I can see her hair."

"C'mon then. Maybe they're dead too and setting up a welcome party. We know people can invade other heavens if they want to so it's not like it's impossible." His hand slid around Sam's bicep again and tugged.

Sam mentally shrugged, going with the pulling until they could clearly see the people ahead of them.

Sam was right, Charlie was there, but so was Bobby and Cas and Benny. Looking closer they could see Crowley and Meg there too. The two demons seemed intent on molseting Bobby and Cas though and it made Dean chuckle. It's has been a while since they had seen the lot of them. Ellen and Jo were there, sitting on some sort of picnic blanket and watching the others.

Dean and Sam got closer and Dean suddenly realized something. They didn't see him and Sam... At least if they could they weren't acknowladging them.

"Hmm... they don't seem to see us." Sam said his thoughts with what sounded like a very sad voice. "Maybe, it's kind of like the last time we were here. It's showed us our favorite moments then, maybe it's showing us a happy little wish this time?"

Dean frowned "If that was true, wouldn't we be with them then?"

"Mabye we're not because we know that whenever we make friends we fuck their lives up..."

Dean's frown turned sad and he hung his head a little at the thought. It was true though.

Sam smiled ruefully at the group and pulled Dean into the grass with him, setting down a good ten or so feet from them and pulling Dean down with him. "They make a nice group of friends though."

Dean let his brother pull him down and nodded at his words. They sat in silence for a could of minutes after that, enjoying the sight before them and relaxing on the grass.

"Always thought Meg and Cas would be good together."

"Even though she's a demon?"

Dean nodded with a smile, laughing as she suddenly pulled Cas into her lap making Cas look confused and everyone else laugh.

"She's the only one he really ever clicked with you know." Dean was curled up on his side, head near Sam's thigh where his brother was leaning back on his palms, while they watched their friends have what actually looked like a very nice picnic.

"What about Bobby and Crowley?"

Dean shrugged "Well, we always knew Crowley had a crush on him, maybe Bobby's down in hell somewhere forcing him to get his shit together and stop being such a child... Or maybe he's up here with us and pining over him like he'd never had a million and one chances with him while he was alive. They're both kind of idiots like that."

Sam squinted at the group. It was kind of getting harder to see them. Like they were fading away. Had been for a few minutes now. Dean looked sadder and sadder as the scene faded from their eyes and finally they were left with nothing.

"Thing the rest of them are happy where ever they are?"

"...Probably not. People that get to know us don't ever seem to be happy again. Maybe they are though."

Dean nodded at the assessment and climbed to his feet, groaning in a way that made Sam frown.

"Thought with a younger body you'd be in less pain?"

"Nah. Not in any pain, just tired."

Sam nodded and they stepped onto the road to go to wherever again.

"Me two. Maybe wherever this leads we can sleep when we get there."

Dean nodded but almost looked like he was going on autopilot as he went.

The road seemed long and boring but eventually it started to fade behind them. No going back this time.

The road itself was starting to fade into grass until it looked like it was leading into a small opening in the trees at the end. When they stepped through and turned towards what they thought was a clearing they didn't find any of what they thought they would.

No more road. No impala. Not even some random diner that they could stop in to rest they feet.

It was a house.

 

"It, looks nice? I guess. Kind of big for two people though. But at least it isn't cramped."

Dean nodded and seemed to approach it on autopilot, a look in his eyes that told Sam he was about to crash no matter where he was and was probably looking for a bedroom.

The entered a large living room that actually seemed to take up a large portion of the first floor and Sam could see a large kitchen towards the back. Sam assumed the rest of the floor probably had a bathroom and the garage they had seen from the outside of the house. Dean looked at a couch as he passed it with tired eyes and found a set of stairs.

Sam could tell he was debating whether or not to go up them at all before Sam placed one hand on his back and gently nudged him forward, making the other man climb the stairs tiredly. The top floor seemed nice. The walls gray and the floors so carpeted they could feel it through their shoes.

The first door they came to was a bathroom, and the second an office, with bookshelves that were empty and two desks with laptops on each. The chairs looked comfy and large but Dean ignored the room entirely after figuring out what was in it. Sam followed him to the last room on the floor and found a bedroom.

 

"Hmm, it's nice and all-"

"But there's only one." Dean finished his sentence with a sigh and walked over to the door in the corner, opening it and walking through. Sam followed him into a bathroom.

 

"Oh my God Sam. The shower head is removable, and there's a ledge to sit on. I could literally just lay there and take a shower at the same time."

Sam grimaced "Or you could just take a bath?"

"No. I could literally just lay there and take a shower at the same time Sam! This is so important to me don't ruin it."

Sam rolled his eyes and leaned against a wall. "That's good Dean. Proud of you."

Dean grinned and swayed a little, obviously still tired but excited by a bathroom of all things.

Dean walked into the other room before stopping again, looking at the bed with a sigh before walking to the couch. He was gonna give the bed to Sam, of course he would, but the couch just didn't look as comfy as the bed did. He flopped down onto in anyways, kicking off his shoes and pulling the blanket off the back and over himself.

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping Sammy go away."

""Why not sleep on the bed?"

"Bed's yours, I'll stay here."

"That's stupid, it's big enough for both of us plus some. C'mon."

"No Sammy, you take the bed. You're bigger, you need it more."

Sam rolled his eyes and flicked one of Dean's feet hanging over the armrest as he passed.

He explored the room a little deeps as Dean lay on the couch not sleeping but at least resting. The closet and dresser had clothes in them and the bedside tables had bibles. Well... they looked like bibles, but not any kind he'd ever read before. Hmm...

The figure on the couch was still not asleep, but starting to turn as Sam stripped down to boxers and a tee-shirt and got into the bed, maoning at the soft mattress underneath him.

From the corner of his eyes he could see Dean tossing his own clothes over the edge of the couch and resisted the urge to get up and put them in the hamper Sam had found, knowing his brother hated it when Sam cleaned up after him. Sam lay there for a few more minutes trying to remember why they were here at all while he listened to his brother toss and turn, obviously not comfortable enough to fall asleep.

He heard a long groan come from the couch and the figure on it got off, stumbling along the way before showing up at the other side of the bed, mumbling a quick 'don't say anything' before pushing his way under the covers and into the pillow.

Sam smiled when less than a minute later he heard snoring, light and familiar from years of sleeping next to his brother, comforting too.

The angels might be wrong about them loving each other sexually, but they were kind of right about everything else. He turned his face towards the noise and drifted off too, hoping he would remember what had happened to them after a good nights sleep.


	2. Change Sucks

 

Dean woke up with a snort, eyes blinking open tiredly when he realized he didn't know where he was. No way in hell hotel beds were this comfortable.

 

He lifted his head from where it was pushed into the soft blankets and looked around.

 

Right. He was dead. Again.

 

Possibly forever this time.

 

Dean took a moment to rebalance himself, head kind of fuzzy from sleep, before he slid off the bed and stumbled to the bathroom.

 

But... he didn't have to pee. Maybe dead people don't do that sort of thing. He looked around the bathroom before deciding to look for tooth brushed and tooth paste. Might as well freshen up some.

 

***

 

When Dean finally ventured out of the bedroom, he didn't have to go far to find Sam.

 

"Should have known you would try the computers."

 

Sam turned to the doorway and grinned, "Hey, sleeping beauty. You were out for half the day. I didn't want to check out the property without you."

 

Dean pulled the other office chair over to where Sam was typing away at a computer and sat, "Aww! Sammy, I didn't know you wanted me close so bad."

 

Sam snorted, "Yes, because it's the gay thing to do right? I mean, siblings like being close, and so do soulmates from what I hear, and we're both, but no, this must be a gay thing."

 

Dean sniffed, thinking that over for a moment, "Does being soulmates mean there is a gay thing going on?"

 

Sam shrugged, clicking another link on the computer, "Like I know. Either way though, it's me and you, for the rest of eternity. Might as well get used to it. We’ve known we were soulmates for years now, De, you’re going to have to live with my boring ass now because of it.”

 

Dean groaned, "Lived with your boring ass for however long we were alive, I think I’ll be fine. Do we have to share a bed for the rest of eternity too?"

 

Sam shrugged again, "Again, I have no idea. Dude, just go with it, it doesn't look like anyone's resurrecting us any time soon, so, again, might as well get used to it."

 

Dean sighed, sitting back in the chair, "What are you doing? Some kind of angel internet?"

 

"Nah, as far as I can tell, it's regular internet, but we just can't actually interact. Like, I can read articles, even play games, but as soon as I try to actually write anything that others might see, it's a no go."

 

Dean nodded, "Sounds about right. Just think of all those kids now days who's heaven will revolve around the internet and being informed. Did you check if we can still use Netflix?"

 

Sam snorted and closed the laptop, "Not all that sure our account is still working."

 

Dean nudged Sam with his chair, "Who cares. Maybe being dead gets us a free one. Let’s go check out the living room down stairs; I think I saw a tv."

 

"Fine."

 

***

 

Dean lied though. The first thing he did when they were on the first floor was scout out the kitchen.

 

"Oh my god there's everything here. Sammy, I just think and whatever I want pops up."

 

Sam snorted, coming into the kitchen to find Dean looking at a large apple pie, whipped cream, and a huge burger.

 

"I... okay, well I was going to say that you're going to have a heart attack or get fat up here, we're kind of... already dead. I'm sure you'll be fine."

 

Dean looked up as if he'd just been told he could have a pony and gave his brother big doey bright eyes. "Sammy, I never have to watch what I eat again. I mean, I didn't before, but now I don't have to worry about it killing me, cause I'm already dead!"

 

Sam grinned and sat down at the counter across from Dean with an indulgent look, a cup of steaming tea showing up at his elbow.

 

Okay, yeah, he could get used to this.

 

***

 

“You know, it’s not all that bad here.”

 

Sam looked over at his brother. Dean was stuffing his face with yet another burger while they watched tv, “And why’s that, Dean?”

 

Dean moved a little closer, so he could knock his foot against Sam’s. “Well, for one, I’ve eaten three of these, and still feel fine. And for another, our Netflix queue is actually set up how I _want_ it to be set up. That’s pretty decent.”

 

Sam sighed, using the game remote to flip through choices, noticing that they seemed to be ordered by… gay, to gayer. He side eyed his brother, who turned a little red.

 

“Oh shut up, I’m still not gay, I just can’t fucking stand heteronormative shows. They’re too pushy, and I don’t like that.”

 

Sam smirked at him, “It’s okay, I’m only judging you a little.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes, letting his weird little brother pull him against his side. “You’re so gay.”

 

“Apparently, I’m only as gay as you are.”

 

***

 

Sam kept a close eye on his brother for a while.

 

Dean didn’t handle change very well, like, at all. But, the initial freak out that Sam had been waiting for, seemed to be stalled for the while. Whenever Dean’s freak out was going to come, it seemed to not be for a while yet.

 

Sam heard a loud crash in the living room, and high tailed it down the stairs, expecting to find his brother tearing apart the living room, or having had an accident. Something, anything, pretty much, _but_ this.

 

There was a tiny boy sitting in the room, short blonde hair and big green eyes looking up at him distrustfully.

 

“Dean?”

 

Tiny little baby Dean gave him the deepest pout Sam had ever seen, tiny lower lip trembling for a moment before Dean let out a loud huff, falling back onto the demolished coffee table, his oversized, adult clothes, falling off of his tiny body.

 

“Stop looking at me like that, Sammy.”

 

Sam looked away, a dumbfounded look still on his face, “I… I can’t help it, De, you’re a tiny little thing. Christ, you’re _small_. What happened?”

 

Tiny little Dean shrugged his shoulders, before looking up at Sam, standing over him. He raised both arms to him, demandingly telling him, “Pick me up, gigantor! I’m too little.”

 

Sam sighed, leaning down to pick his big-little brother up into his arms, smiling at the way Dean latched onto his neck, apparently not having expected how high that would put him. “Dean, what happened before you got… uh, little?”

 

Dean pulled back from his neck, big wet eyes looking at Sam grumpily, “One minute I was big, the next I was on the floor. Didn’t like that part.”

 

Sam nodded, noting that his brother seemed to have lost a few years in his speech too. “Oh. That must have been scary.”

 

Dean nodded sadly, “Was very scary, Sammy. Need a hug.”

 

He latched onto Sam’s neck again, this time refusing to part from it.

 

Sam could definitely say one thing though. He’s _pretty_ sure this isn’t a gay thing.


	3. Things to Make the Day Better

Sam winced when Dean slipped in the mud again, sighing as the tiny little boy got up anyways, a determined look on his face. Sam wasn’t sure what the little boy was so determined about, but he wasn’t sure if he was succeeding.

 

“Dean Jonathan, would you stop stomping around in that mud like a tiny barbarian! I think it knows who’s boss by now.”

 

Dean gave Sam a frustrated look, and it made the man melt. He set the lunch on the table at the porch, and went down the steps to gently pick up his teeny tiny big brother, holding him so he might get the least amount of mud on him. Dean just looked at him with a trembling lower lip, one handing fisting in Sam’s hair.

 

“You’re not having a very good day, are you De?”

 

Dean shook his head solemnly. “Not a good day, Sammy.”

 

Sam nodded, slowly carrying him back into the house. The lunch would keep until Sam had his little brother cleaned up. “No. Do you know why it’s not a good day, Dean?”

 

Dean shrugged in his arms, “’s just not.”

 

Sam nodded again, “I understand. Sometimes we have icky days, don’t we? Don’t worry though, it doesn’t _have_ to be a bad day. Sammy can make it better.”

 

“How’s that?”

 

Sam smiled, “Well, we can start by making you feel all nice and warm and clean in a bath-“

 

Dean let out the most pathetic sounding ‘noooooo’ in the world, eyes tearing up in the process. “You trying to kill me, Sammy? You trying to kill your Dean?”

 

Sam broke a little at that, shouldering open the door to the bathroom. “Well, De, you don’t seem to be cleaning yourself up right now, so I just thought that you could let big brother take care of you, instead.”

 

Dean sniffled, looking as though Sam was bringing him to get his head chopped off. An ironic thought. He let Sam strip him out of his tiny jeans and tee shirt, though. Plugging the bathtub up with a stopper and turning on the faucet, which, as usual, was already set to the temperature he wanted it at. Nice faucet.

 

He opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out two bubble baths, “You want berry, or apple?”

 

Dean sniffled again, a few tears leaking out, but pointed to the apple, still sitting in the safety of his Sammy’s big arms. “Has toys too, Sammy?”

 

Sam pulled out a mesh bag with lots of toys in it, and knelt to put the bubbles in the bath.

 

“See, it’ll be nice. You can play, and be clean, and then when you’re all done, you’ll be my sweet clean little boy again. No more mud.”

 

Dean’s crocodile tears ebbed. “Dean likes mud, Sammy.”

 

Sam pressed a kiss to Dean’s mostly clean hair, feeling his heart clench at that little voice. “I know you do.”

 

Dean nodded, glad that Sammy at least understood his Dean. He held his arms out for Sam to pick up, and the soapy warm water actually did feel a lot better than the gritty way that the mud was rubbing into his soft skin. Sammy dumped the bag of toys in the water for him to play with.

 

The tub was set away from the walls, and so there weren’t any water crayons for him to play with, but there were bubbles, and a toy impala, which he instantly attached onto, gripping it in his tiny hands and driving it on the bumpy road that the bubbles made.

 

“’s too bad that Baby can’t be here. She’s important, Sammy.”

 

Sam leaned in and pressed another kiss to Dean’s head, smiling when Dean grinned at him, before going back to washing the little boy’s grimy skin free of dirt.

 

***

 

“You want to know what _else_ I think would make a little boy feel better, today?” Sam says as he helps Dean pop his head out of the shirt, smiling at the way it ruffled up his hair, before helping him step into lavender overalls. If Dean had been an adult right then, he would have kicked Sam’s ass for even thinking about them, but Sam couldn’t help it. When he was little and pliant like this, he had a hard time choosing between the blue ones with the yellow duckies on them, and the lavender ones with little flowers.

 

It felt kind of like taking advantage. Dean was barely three right now, and he could hardly do these things himself. Dean was helpful though, fingering the tiny flowers on these while whispering that they were pretty. Sam just wanted to dress him up in all the pretty clothes that his hardass big brother couldn’t put himself in. He deserved that.

 

“What helps, Sammy?” He looked so damn cute now. No longer frustrated, but his mood could still improve, or Sam would pin him down and tickle him till he giggled. There really was something about a child’s laughter. Sam grinned at him and stood up, sitting Dean on the small bed in the playroom that had opened up after ‘little Dean’ had made his first appearance. The bed didn’t see much use outside of naptime, but the room itself was chock full of toys and necessities for a little boy of three.

 

He picked up two tiny converse shoes, with little pink flowers on the toes of them, gently sliding them over socked feet. His tied them off while continuing. “I think, just from my personal experience, that, pie helps very much. What do you think, munchkin?”

 

Dean’s eyes glazed over just the littlest bit. Food was always the way to Dean Winchester’s heart, and pie? Well, pie was like… if you put horndog, adult Dean, in a room full of supermodels, and made him choose between that and pie, he’d choose pie, hands down.

 

Even little Dean loved his pie. “Got pie? My Sammy made me pie?”

 

He sounded so amazed. Sam wasn’t afraid to admit, that he was more than in love with this tiny little boy. “Yeah baby, Sammy made pie before bath time. If we go down stairs, and eat our lunch, we can also have some pie.”

 

Dean flung himself at Sam, half needing to hug this one out before he declared his undying love for this giant idiot –because, even little Dean didn’t just do shit like that, thank you very much- and half for easier access. “Take me to the pie.”

 

Sam stood up with him with a smile, “Okay. My sweet boy needs pie.”

 

***

 

Dean loves his pie.


	4. Snow Day

Sam woke up to a heavy weight thumping on his chest and groaned, reaching both hands up to still his brother from whatever torture he’s concocted up for the day. “De, stop moving.”

 

Dean let out the loudest groan, “But, _Sammy_ , it’s _snowing!_ Wake up, wake up, I want to go out and make a snow man!”

 

Sam cracked his eyes open and nearly jolted out of the bed at the sight of his brother. Dean was… older… not quite a teenager, but definitely not the sweet baby boy that Sam has come to love about his brother. They were less than ten years apart in difference now though, with Dean being probably a pre-teen and Sam somewhere closer to twenty.

 

He grinned at the half dressed boy and raised an eyebrow, “You want to go outside, and build a snowman?”

 

Dean grinned like that was the only thing he’d ever wanted in life. Er- death. “Y _es_ , Sammy! I want to build a snowman, and make cookies, and have hot chocolate, and make a gingerbread house, and _do_ things! It’s nearly Christmas!”

 

Sam nodded, shoving the blankets down so he could help the younger boy off the bed. He lead them over to the dresser next to the window so they could get ready to go outside. They may be dead, but it was still cold out. There was a lot of snow on the ground, and Sam was probably going to have to shovel off the walkways so it didn’t pile up too much. Sam turned back to see Dean pulling out a tee shirt and frowned. “Excuse me, mister, that is _not_ warm enough for playing in the snow.”

 

Dean went bright red, looking up at his brother with a frown. “It’s okay, Sammy, I can do layers. Don’t want to overheat before I go out, right?”

 

Sam frowned still but helped Dean into that and a few other layers, making the boy sit down so he could put socks on him too. Dean pouted at him, crossing his arms. “Sammy, I can put my own socks on. I’m a big boy today.”

 

Sam raised an eyebrow at him, “You sure about that? Last I checked, big boys don’t declare that they’re big boys.”

 

Dean faltered a little, lower lip wobbling just the littlest bit. “But, I am though-“

 

Sam sighed, leaning in to press a kiss to Dean’s forehead, not wanting to make him lose the excitement he’d had before. “I’m sorry, Dean, I just seem to be used to taking care of you I guess.”

 

Dean nodded like that made perfect sense. “Yeah, but I’m a big boy today, and can take care of myself.” He puffed up, looking so damn proud that Sam ended up delaying them a few more minutes so he could lean in and pepper the boy’s face with kisses. Sam couldn’t even deny it, he was completely and totally enamored with his tiny brother.

 

Hell, that shouldn’t even be a bad thing! They were _soulmates_ , there was nothing wrong with them being affectionate.

 

The high pitched giggles in his ear made him smile though, pulling back to look at the boy with a grin. “My, you _are_ in a good mood today, De.”

 

Dean nodded, letting Sam help him stand back up before moving to sit on the settee while he watched him change into an outfit similar to Dean’s, but a fleece sweater instead of Dean’s layers. Sam isn’t bothered enough by the cold to need them, but he did appreciate a consistent heat instead.

 

Sam lead the boy out of the room, smiling, “I think, that we should eat something before we go out and make the world’s greatest snowman ever, don’t you?”

 

Dean nodded, fingers slipping into Sam’s, and Sam had a quick thought to hoping that he didn’t get any smaller, because he really didn’t want to have to change him again, since Dean was so excited, it would just make the boy antsy for going back to playing.

 

They came into the kitchen, and Sam was surprised to see the table already set. “De, how long have you been up already?”

 

Dean looked up at him with wide eyes, “You were sleepin’ forever and ever, Sammy. I wanted it to snow, so it did!”

 

Sam nodded, getting the boy’s chair pulled out for him and pushing it back in once he was sitting. He was just so dang tiny.

 

Sam just smiled at the boy and helped him pile pancakes and bacon onto his plate before drowning everything in syrup. Sam just grinned harder, taking a moment to sit back and watch his brother attempt to stuff all the pancakes in his mouth at once.

 

***

 

Their snowman was… kind of… more like a pile…

 

Dean made a curious sound from where he was standing in the snow next to Sam, one tiny finger absently hooked in his mouth. Sam’s noticed that lately. Even when Dean’s been bigger, he’s kind of gotten into the habit of sucking on things. The other day, Sam woke up with a fully adult Dean wrapped around him and part of Sam’s sleeve in Dean’s mouth. It was almost cute enough to not think about how gross it was.

 

Almost.

 

Dean grumbled under his breath for a few moments before slurring out around his finger, “It’s not what I imagined, Sammy.”

 

Sam nodded, “I think we messed up somewhere.”

 

Dean nodded, “Yeah, like, the whole thing.”

 

“Yeah. Something like that.”

 

“You didn’t pack the snow tight enough.”

 

They both looked to the side, eyes going wide when they heard the voice. Dean let out the tiniest squeak, nearly falling in the snow to rush to the angel’s side. “Cas!”

 

Cas looked honestly surprised when the air was forced out of him on Dean’s impact with his stomach. Of course, he knew what a hug was, but Dean’s sudden need for one did surprise him. “Hello, Dean.”

 

“Cas, you’re here, finally, I missed you!”

 

Cas smiled down at the small boy before frowning up at Sam who was at his elbow, letting the bigger of the two get his hug in without dislodging Dean. “He’s… small.”

 

Sam shrugged, “I think he’s kind of… needing comfort?”

 

Cas nodded solemnly. “Many others resort to this method when faced with their own mortality lost. Benny’s soulmate has been in a young state for many years now.”

 

Dean pulled back from Cas’ stomach with a frown. “Benny? Benny’s here?”

 

Cas looked down at the wide eyes and nodded, “Yes. He has been since his death in purgatory. His soulmate died no less than two years after him.”

 

Dean nodded, looking down, “So, ‘s not strange?”

 

His finger was back in his mouth, messing his words again while he looked down at the snow. Cas gave him the gentlest of smiles, “Not strange in the least, Dean. You are very normal.”

 

Dean sagged against Cas’ stomach again, a smile working its way onto his face while Sam looked at him fondly. He was very happy today.


	5. Sammy Can Be Little Too

Dean wasn’t the only one that felt young, it was just much more often for him though.

 

The first time that Sam had appeared younger, he was no less than twelve, having appeared that way after a short shower upon waking up. Dean wasn’t sure what had made his giant brother so… little, but he did know one thing; Sammy wasn’t gonna be able to carry his Dean while so tiny.

 

Dean looked at Sam with his right thumb in his mouth, giving it a thoughtful suck. “M’ Sammy, why’s you so small?”

 

Sammy looked down at his tiny, barely three brother, and shrugged. “I don’t know, De. Just not big today. Is this bad?”

 

Dean thought about that. Well, his Sammy couldn’t exactly carry him like this, but he was still his Sammy, and was probably gonna make him breakfast, and play with him, and give him cuddles, and maybe he would nap with him today. He didn’t see anything wrong with that. “My Sammy is still my Sammy, so, guess it’s okay.”

 

***

 

Dean as a baby, was… literally the cutest thing Sam has ever seen before, bar none. Dean was all sweet and tiny and even with Sammy barely pushing seven, Dean fit right between Sam’s arms. Sam sighed, looking down at the tiny boy, nearly letting out an ‘aww’ when Dean’s eyes fluttered open, a wide yawn stretching his mouth.

 

Well, Dean wasn’t _that_ little. He was big enough to talk some, and could walk on his own a bit, but he was still so damn cute and tiny. Sam wasn’t all that big himself right now, but Dean was just _cute_.

 

“Hi, De.”

 

Dean looked up at Sammy with wide eyes, one tiny, pudgy hand reaching up to touch Sam’s face. “My Sammy.”

 

Sam grinned down at him, holding himself up over the baby with his forearms. He leaned down once and pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek, making the baby smile. “My De.”

 

Sam turned so his mouth was on that tiny hand still on his face, and breathed the scent of clean baby Dean in deep, smiling when Dean gave him an adorable smile. There were a few tears prickling his eyes, but Sam didn’t think too much of it, knowing that Dean always got just a little bit emotional, the tinier he was.

 

Dean’s little fingers flexed against Sam’s mouth, the little boy letting out the sweetest sigh. Sam smiled and pulled back. “You wanna come to the nursery and get dressed, De? Then we can go down stairs and watch Sesame Street on Netflix _all_ day long.”

 

Dean did look like that was a nice thought. It had always been his favorite as a kid the first time around, always happy to sit down and watch it with Sam, even years after the two of them shouldn’t have wanted to watch it at all anymore. “’eely, my Sammy?”

 

He couldn’t exactly get most words out when he was so damn little, but at least he had a hold of his Ss. Sam just grinned at him though, nodding, “Yeah, De, we’ll play all day and eat snacks and be awesome.”

 

“’ike that, Sammy.”

 

“I know you do.”

 

***

 

The first time someone came into their heaven other than Cas, Sam wasn’t very big either.

 

“Oh my goodness, tiny Winchesters’! I think I’ll puke from how cute they are!”

 

Dean looked up in surprise, before a big grin stretched across his tiny pudgy cheeks. “Ash! You came to see me and my Sammy!”

 

Ash grinned back, leaning down to scoop the three year old into his arms, squeezing tight to hear Dean squeak, and getting the weirdest warmth in his belly when he felt another body collide with his legs. He looked down to see Sam looking up at them, also obviously excited to see them.

 

“Well, I say now, he gets a hug but Mama doesn’t?”

 

Dean and Sam both looked around Ash, before Dean let out a squeal into Ash’s ear, making the man wince and nearly drop him, “Mama! Mom, Mom, Mama, you _came_ to see us!”

 

His little legs toddled off towards her, and Sam, who had the most enchanted look on his face at the moment, barely caught him from tripping over a rock on the wet grass. Mary met them halfway, leaning in to pull both of them into her arms while the boys made excitable noises in her ears.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t have been able to at all, if your friend Ash hadn’t shown me and your father how to get here.”

 

“Yep, wouldn’t be able to see my boys if it weren’t for him,” The all looked over to see John exiting the tree line after Mary, pulling a stray twig out of his collar as he went.

 

That’s, when the real screaming began.

 

***

 

Mary was giving her husband the weirdest smirk, tiny toddler Dean sitting on her lap while playing with her fingers, Sam sitting at her side while he glared at John. It seems, they did not take John’s coming as well as they had Mary’s. Of course, Dean had eventually given the mad a grudging hug, but Sam stayed stoic and angry for some reason.

 

Of course, Sam was no longer as little as he had been before, closer to that of a petulant young adult, than the upset little boy he’d been before.

 

“You guys don’t have any beer, that’s weird for a hunter.”

 

Sam looked over to the doorway Ash was standing in, eating a pudding cup with one of the baby spoons Sam knew was in the silverware drawer. Sam raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment. “Children don’t drink.”

 

Ash nodded, coming in to sit on the other side of the couch John was on, across the living room from them. “Shame, that. Nothing but juice and milk in there. Boring, really.”

 

Sam snorted, but Dean perked up on Mary’s lap, “Juice?”

 

Sam was about to get up to get him a cup, but Mary beat him to it, standing up with the little boy, “I’ve got this, Sammy. I haven’t been able to baby my sweet boy in near half a century, I miss it.”

 

Sam nodded, watching her walk off with the little boy in her arms. He did feel kind of sad though, normally he was the one that took care of Dean’s everything. Even if she was their mother, he just…

 

“So, I see Dean’s finally getting what he wants. No responsibility, and you.”

 

Sam’s brows furrowed, “You say that as though we’re _slacking off_ in some way, Dad. We’ve done our due, saved the world a half dozen or more times, we’re dead for good. I think that warrants us getting our way for once.”

 

John snorted, “Oh hush, Sam, I’m not saying anything bad. I just mean that he’s obviously happy. I gotta say, never actually expected you two to be soulmates, but it makes sense now.”

 

“And what sense is that?” Sam wasn’t stupid, he knew fully well what his father was talking about, but he didn’t want to admit that. He just felt this need to petulantly disagree with him at every turn.

 

Ash was the one that replied though. “Sam Winchester, you ain’t no fool, stop acting like it. You and that boy are more attuned to each other than I’ve ever seen a mortal be. You two pretty much live in each other’s heads, hell, at this point, I woulda been more surprised to see if you _weren’t_ soulmates, so just calm down. Even if I hadn’t known this for years now, I wouldn’t a batted an eye at it.”

 

Sam swallowed around the lump in his throat, noticing his father giving Ash a wondering look.

 

To say he felt sufficiently scolded, was an understatement. He kind of wanted to go lay down in bed, feeling drained and upset.

 

“Sammy, Sammy!” Sam let out a tiny smile when Dean came screeching back into the room, the tiniest little thump against his leg when he ran body first into him, let out a winded breath, but not letting that slow him down. “My Sammy, My Sammy, can Mama and Daddy stay? Not forever, I guess, but like, can they stay?”

 

Sam reached down, pulling the little boy into his lap. Dean had a sippy cup in one hand, and a pacifier in the other, but let go of the pacifier to hold onto the collar of Sam’s shirt instead. It fell down against the little clip on his shirt, staying there, and Sam could already feel his drained energy returning from the excitable look on his boy’s face. “I think that they can stay for a bit.”


	6. God's on Vacation

When Mary and John came out of their –separate- rooms the next morning, they were immediately shushed by Sam, who was just coming out of the kitchen with a… baby bottle?

 

John frowned, “Now, that’s not right, Sam, you know toddlers are too big for bottles.”

 

Sam shushed them again and set the bottle down on the coffee table, “Hush, he’s just waking up. And this, is no toddler.”

 

He gently pulled the baby, blanket wrapped and all, out of a carrier and into the crook of his left arm, cooing down at the sleepy baby. He looked back up at his mother and father, and grinned at their shocked faces, sitting down on the couch and picking the bottle back up. Dean was just young enough that he didn’t fuss at him, but still big enough to give him worried looks about their parents.

 

Sam just smiled down at him and helped him latch onto the nipple, and press a kiss to Dean’s forehead. “I don’t get why either of you are surprised, it’s not that big of a stretch from toddler.”

 

Mary came around the couch and knelt next to them, making Dean’s big green eyes focus on her for a moment before they nervously went back to his Sammy. “He’s just so tiny. You like taking care of him?”

 

Sam blinked at the question, before looking back down into wide green eyes. Dean seemed to be nervously sucking harder, and Sam cooed at him for a moment, “Don’t worry, De, your Sammy likes taking care of you. Always want to take care of my De.”

 

The tiny baby seemed to take that as a good answer, turning in towards his brother’s chest and fisting a piece of his shirt.

 

Sam would always want to take care of his Dean.

 

***

 

When Dean and Sam came into the kitchen later on that day after a nap, they could hear people talking in the kitchen. Sam could feel Dean’s tiny body vibrating in his arms, and he knew why. They could hear Cas talking, but he wasn’t sure who else was in there, he assumed their parents though, so he set the excitable little boy down and watched him take off. Dean nearly collided with the wall, sliding on the floor on his tiny socks, but he didn’t get hurt, so Sam left him to it, watching him disappear around the corner into the living room so he could go into the kitchen.

 

Sam followed, stifling a laugh at his brother’s enthusiasm for seeing his angel. But, when he got into the living room, he paused, finding both his parents sitting in there… quietly… kind of awkwardly actually…

 

Sam looked over towards the kitchen doorway when he heard Dean let out an excitable shout, but he didn’t sound distressed, so Sam stayed put.

 

“Hey. You two okay?”

 

Mary gave her son the oddest look. “Angels are here to visit?”

 

Sam chuckled a little, “Yeah, they do that. Normally it’s only Cas though. Who else came by?”

 

Mary pursed her lips while John made a face, “Gabriel, and someone named Chuck, he said.”

 

Sam’s back straightened, “That’s not… no no are you sure you heard that right? Gabriel is-“ Sam’s throat tightened, in both anger and regret. He and Gabriel had a _complicated_ relationship. His voice was a near whisper when he spoke again, “dead.”

 

They both seemed to give him a worried look, and before either of them could reply, the kitchen door swung open. “True, but I seem to have an ace up my sleeve.”

 

Sam turned to glare at the angel. He kind of also wanted to hug him, and also wanted to stab him at the same time. “An ace up your sleeve?”

 

Gabriel came into the room with a huge ice cream Sunday in his hands and shoved a bite into his mouth. “Yeah. Pops said that I annoy him too much, so he sprung me for the day. Only to the Heaven plains, but still, at least I’m not sulking in my room like an upset teenager again. Especially since I have to listen to Rafael ranting all eternity long. You have no idea how much that angel hates you and your brother.”

 

Sam’s eyes went big, “Angels, have a heaven?”

 

Gabriel nodded, “Of course we do. Of course, angel heaven exists on several different plains, but mine and Raf’s is on the same level as Pops stays on. But, that’s cause we’re the arc angels, so it’s like we’re the most favored.”

 

Sam didn’t even realize he was doing it until he was already sitting, letting out the most relived breath he’d ever taken. Thinking of all the angels that him and Dean had gotten killed, aren’t gone forever, that was a true relief.

 

“Of course, only difference, is that non-humans, when they die, they just plain don’t come back. Angel are like humans in regard to their own heaven though, no one truly knows it’s there until they’re already dead.”

 

Sam nodded, that made a lot of sense. “If… if Lucifer had known-?”

 

“I’m pretty sure he would have at least thought about killing himself. If Michael knew, he’d probably kill the both of them just to get them out of Earth’s way.”

 

Sam looked away guiltily. There were many things he regretted about the things he’d done. “So, Chuck kicked you out for the day so you’d stop annoying him?”

 

Gabriel nodded, sitting in the space between Mary and John with a saucy grin towards both of them. “Of course, he came with to make sure I wasn’t being a pain in the ass towards the wrong people, but he wanted to give me room to stretch my legs. What a better place, than with the people who know the most about him in the universe. Telling you two secrets of the universe, is like the equivalent of telling one of you a new fact about the universe you didn’t know before. Doesn’t really change much.”

 

Mary was glaring at the angel, and John had a thoughtful look on his face. Apparently, he honestly liked hearing about what his boys had been up to after he was gone, though the two of them were reluctant to talk about much.

 

The kitchen door swung back open, and another figure came through. “Sam.”

 

Sam turned around in his seat and let a smile come across his face at the sight of Chuck, standing there with Dean, loving bundled up in his arms. Sam had a feeling that those arms probably felt amazingly safe and comfortable to a little boy. “Hey, Chuck.”

 

Chuck was wearing a white button up, cowboy style shirt, and blue jeans. He kind of looked good in the country style, Sam liked it. He came further into the room and gingerly sat down next to Sam with Dean still in his lap. Dean instantly stood up on his thighs and pet one tiny hand through Chuck’s beard. “Sammy, my Sammy, God is very fuzzy.”

 

Sam laughed again, “I know he is, De.”


	7. The Bunker

When Dean came back into the living room later, after insisting he take his nap alone today for once, they all seemed surprised to see, not the teen, not child, or infant, but, the man who had died with his brother.

 

Dean grinned at Sam’s wide eyes and turned in place, “I know, I look good. You don’t have to say it.”

 

Sam snorted from his spot on the couch and raised an eyebrow. “What brought this on, then?”

 

Dean let a slow smirk spread on his face and looked excited, “Well, I had an idea, and it’s still all snowy out today, so I figured you wouldn’t let me out of your sight if I was shorter than the snow was, so I figured I’d take a break from making you be my personal slave for a day. Well, half a day.”

 

Sam snorted again, “Like your size will make a difference.”

 

Dean shrugged, “Only if you don’t let it.”

 

“Dean, baby, where are you planning on going? Not like this place is all that big.”

 

Dean smiled at Mary, a cheeky thing that made them all think of the mouthy five year old that Sam liked to coddle so much. “It’s a surprise. You and Daddy have to come too, kay? Come on, lets go. Chuck and Gabriel said they were gonna wait for us.”

 

Dean grabbed a hold of Sam’s hand and tugged, pulling the bigger man off the couch and towards the front door. Sam stopped next to the closet and pulled open the door for his jacket, ignoring the insistent hand tugging at his. “Calm down, De, I need a jacket.”

 

Dean made a whining noise in the back of his throat, before straightening up, face turning bright red and attempting to snatch his hand back. Sam let him, but only for as long as it took him to pull the white fleece sweater on. John and Mary were also pulling on shoes and jackets while giving them amused looks, but Sam didn’t give them a chance to possibly embarrass Dean. He pulled Dean’s hand back into his and tugged him closer to his side. “Don’t get quiet on me now, Dean. You know I don’t mind you being… well, you.”

 

Dean turned away, leading Sam out the door, till they were just barely out of their parents hearing range, the older couple following behind. “Actin’ like a baby, though-“

 

Sam rolled his eyes, “Yeah, well, you _are_ my baby, so I think that excuses things.”

 

Dean just went redder and let Sam wrap an arm around him. “Okay, we gotta go that way.”

 

He pointed in the direction of the trees and Sam frowned. “You found something that you didn’t tell me about, De?”

 

Dean shook his head, “No, I just remembered something. Chuck said I should check it out, and so I assume that means I’m right.”

 

Sam nodded and let his brother point him in that direction.

 

After a few minutes, Mary came up to their side with John. “Dean, precious boy, where are we going?”

 

Dean made another mischievous face, and snuggled back into Sam’s side. Sam could see him teetering on the edge of being little and big, but big seemed to win out for now. “Gonna show you something _awesome_ , Mommy.”

 

Mary pouted up at him, obviously fake though, “Okay. I trust you. John trusts you a little less though, but I know how to keep him in line.”

 

John scowled down at her before huffing. This sounded like an old argument.

 

“Don’t worry, Daddy, it’s gonna be great. You’ll love it, I promise.”

 

***

 

“Dean, is that-?”

 

Dean grinned at his brother when he finally saw it. They’d been walking for a while now, and Sam was a little bit ahead of the others, bored. But now he saw it, and Dean could see the same childish glee that he’d been feeling since his nap, filling up his big brother. “Yeah. It is.”

 

Sam just grinned back and skidded to a stop in front of the bunker door. He reached up one hand to the top of the door frame and grabbed the key they kept there, pulling it down with a stupid smile on his face.

 

“What’s this, sweetie?”

 

Dean turned to smile at his mom excitably. “’S where we lived back on Earth, Mommy.”

 

Mary looked a little concerned at that, exchanging a weirded out look with John. John looked like he was about to say something, when Sam opened the bunker door with a smile. “Come on, it’s not that bad. Just come see it.”

 

He slipped past the door with a smirk on his face, before stopping short. “Oh my god.”

 

Dean frowned, feeling more adult now at the shocked sound of his brothers’ voice. “’S wrong, Sammy?”

 

He stopped short just past the door to the bunker too, feeling a little worried. He felt like his heart was shattered into a million pieces… and then put back together.

 

“Kevin? Charlie?”

 

***

 

Dean was a wreck.

 

Don’t get it wrong, he’s not a _bad_ wreck, but he was still a sobbing tiny mess right now. Barely three by the looks of it. Charlie and Kevin looked like they’d been steamrolled, and Dean was physically attached to Kevin at the hip while the younger (technically) man tried to pry tiny fingers out of his hair.

 

Chuck looked like he’d kicked a puppy, sitting on the other side of the table from them, while Mary and John just looked concerned. John was subtly scoping out the place that his sons had called home for the last half of their lives, but also keeping an eye on Dean while doing it.

 

Sam was on the floor in front of Kevin’s chair, trying to coax the crying boy off of the scared man in the chair. “Come on, De, you look cold in nothing but your shirt, maybe you can come to Sammy and I’ll help you get dressed?”

 

Dean pulled back to look at Sammy warily, sobs slowing down to a slow trickle of tears down his face while big eyes looked up at his soulfully. “My-my Sammy, my Sammy helps his De?”

 

Sam was finally able to pry Dean off of Kevin with an apologetic look towards the shocked other. “Yeah, De, Sammy will always help his De. Remember how excited you were to show Mommy and Daddy where we lived? And now it’s even better, because all our heavens are connected through the bunker, that means that Kevin and Charlie and Dorothy and Grandpa can come visit us through it. Maybe, if we’re extra nice, and really happy about it, Chuck will even connect our heaven to everyone else we miss. Maybe Ash, and Bobby, and everyone else.”

 

He stood up with Dean on his hip, giving Chuck a pointed look while Dean just gave out more soulful eyes. Chuck was helpless against it, nodding frantically. Dean finally tapered off in his sobs, turning into hiccups. Sam came over to that side of the table with a worried look.

 

“You know, for being God and all, you sure are acting kind of skittish.”

 

Chuck made a noise in the back of his throat. “ _I’m_ God, but Chuck was human. He’s got all these gross _emotions_ in him. Gabriel was right, ruined a perfectly good monkey by giving it _anxiety_.”

 

Sam snorted, and unhelpfully shoved Dean into his lap. “Okay, anxious monkey, hold him for a minute while I go convince our parents that they don’t need to try and kill Dean’s favorite people because he started crying.”

 

Chuck nodded solemnly, cuddling the hiccupping boy close while Sam went off to talk with John and Mary.

 

Dean turned big eyes up on him. “You-you, you let us use the bunker to visit people, Chuck?”

 

Chuck just made the desperate noise again. “Of course, Dean.”

 

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case that was not clear by what Sam said, God made it so they could visit a few people using the bunker, and Dean had a slight breakdown after seeing Kevin and Charlie because he MISSED them so much, Kevin is his smol child, and Charlie is his smol sister, and he loves them very much. He missed them tons. But, now he's okay. 
> 
> It was confirmed last season by the actor, that Chuck is the VESSEL and God is who possesses him. I'm playing it off as them calling him Chuck still, because they find it awkward to call him God, and because Chuck never died, and I don't think God would ever want to tamp him down any, and so Chuck is actually just as present in the vessel as God is, and if you're talking to one, you're talking to both of them. Chuck and God get along.
> 
> Right now Gabe is currently hiding in the kitchen while laughing at them all, and Cas got weirded out by the emotions and ran away to hang out with him. (Gabe is his fave brother.) In the next chapter, Henry is gonna show up, get all emotional over his baby boy being grown up, and John's weirded out by him. But, it's a nice family reunion. Especially when Dean throws a crying fit over not wanting to see Granddaddy Cambell because Samuel tried to sell him and Sam. It's amazing.


	8. Before Death

When Dean was finally suitably dressed and comforted, -his room in the bunker was still fully stocked thank goodness- he was getting in some quality snuggle time with Charlie, who looked like she might not actually let him go for a while. The first thing she had done after getting her hands on him, was lift up his little right arm, and finger the inside of Dean’s forearm. She looked so damn relived to see it free of any mark, and John and Mary had looked worried about what that might have meant, but Dean had given her a big smile and hugged around her neck, saying, ‘thank you for saving me, Charlie’ and snuggling into her. John and Mary had just gotten more worried.

 

Now though, the four of them were sitting in the armchairs in the library, a pot of tea on a table between them all while Dean babbled to them all about how amazing his sister Charlie was, and how much that his parents should adopt her. Charlie’s face was nearly as red as her hair, and Mary was looking thoughtfully intrigued at the idea of getting a daughter. Dean was damn near bouncing in her lap while telling them all about how much him and Sammy loved their sister.

 

Sam came by with a tray of food for them, handing Dean a piece of pie to distract him. Dean thankfully shut up for the moment, but Sam still had his mouth free.

 

He had a smirk on his face while looking over at Charlie and nudged her with his foot. “You know, he’s not wrong. You’re the sister we never wanted, and I don’t think we could ever replace you.”

 

Charlie let out a huffy sigh, “Will you two shut up already. I’m not going anywhere this time. I’m unfortunately yours for the rest of eternity.”

 

John looked between them all with a small smile. “So, Charlie, what’d you do for a living?”

 

Charlie gaped for a few seconds before closing her mouth with a clack. “Well, before I met Sam and Dean, I was… a hacker. I worked for a few big companies doing that, but, it turned out my boss was a leviathan, and tried to eat me, so Dean blew him up.”

 

John and Mary were stunned into silence for a minute before John blew out the biggest huff of air. “Damn, kid. You two got a story you’re holding back, don’t you?”

 

Dean shrugged, face covered in whipped cream. “Um, I think we got lots of stories we haven’t told you yet. But, it’s okay! God made more than half of them into books!”

 

They all looked over at Chuck, who was sitting at one of the tables in the library and awkwardly staring at the hot fudge sundae that Gabriel was attempting to eat in as few bites as possible.

 

Mary was the first to turn back, just in time to see Charlie start attacking Dean’s face with a napkin while he squirmed in her lap. “Please tell me you have copies?”

 

Dean huffed in annoyance when Charlie finally stopped cleaning him, and wriggled down from her arms. He walked to one of the other book sections in the library and knelt down to see something on the bottom shelf. “It’s here, Mommy. Oh! The other books that Chuck never published are here too! The ones with Cas pulling me out of hell, and Sammy losing his soul, and and and, when I had the mark of Cain. Gosh, we did lots, didn’t we, Sammy?”

 

Sam had a slightly depressed look on his face, but he tried to smile for that sweet little boy that he loved so damn much anyways. “Yeah, De. We had a lot of adventures. Not very many of them were good, but there were lots.”

 

***

 

“What in blazes-“

 

A room full of heads turned towards the door of the bunker, and Henry stopped in place, wondering if he should leave again, because he had no fucking idea what was going on right now. As far as he knew, he was supposed to be alone in heaven, but damned if he was going to be stopped from checking out the odd _door_ that had just appeared in the middle of the city street he lived on in his heaven.

 

He changed his mind about leaving the room again, when one of the men in the room stood up. “Henry?”

 

Henry blinked a few times before brightening up a bit, “Sam! You’re-“ His faced changed from happy to horrified in seconds. “Oh god, you’re dead!”

 

Sam nodded at him a little dumbly. “Y-yeah. Me and Dean finally kicked it, I guess.”

 

Henry looked around the room for a second before turning back to him, slowly starting to make his way down the stairs. “Where is he?”

 

A tiny form came toddling up to Sam’s leg, one hand moving to fist in Sam’s pants while the other one pulled his tiny thumb out of his mouth, just long enough to wave at Henry before shoving the slick digit back in. Sam looked down at him with fond eyes before leaning down to pick him up. He barely came up to Sam’s knee. “De, Sammy’s told you not to suck on fingers.”

 

He pulled something out of his pocket, and proffered the paci to Dean, who leaned out to take it with his mouth. “He’s… small.”

 

Sam shrugged, swaying in place with the small boy. “I think he prefers it that way. It makes things easier, you know?”

 

Henry didn’t know, but, to be honest, he also didn’t care. Dean looked happy and cared for, something that he could tell both Sam and Dean had needed the first and last time he’d ever seen them in life. He came to a stop in front of the two of them and cocked his head to the side. “If it makes him happier, I don’t think I have the right to judge.”

 

Sam chewed on his bottom lip for a few second and turned his body sideways so Henry could see the people behind him on the arm chairs. “Hey, you… well, the last time we met, you were lookin for him, so… I-“ Sam cut himself off, not fully sure what he was saying, and rambling a little, and Henry’s eyes went to the man sitting on one of the chairs, looking at him like he might be in shock.

 

“John?”

 

John’s mouth shut with a click and he made an upset humming noise. “Dad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be a crossover one with SPN/Teen Wolf. BUT, Benny is gonna be in it, and it's amazing.
> 
> Um, I'm writing like, ten chapters right now, IDK why I'm not just shoving them all into one chapter, but I'm such a fuckign inconsistent writer, I figured I'd write ten short chapters now, and finally get a few regular updates.
> 
> Uh, once I get a few chapters for this one out, I'll write some for the Teen Wolf/SPN fic, more about Stiles and Benny being cute together in their heaven, BUT, just remember, that this means that the next chapter is gonna be set about 15-20 years after Stiles dies, and so they're VERY established in their relationship. Chuck and Stiles are already pretty close by now, and Stiles has several doors in their heaven that take him to see different family/pack members.
> 
> Overall, they're already very established, and this isn't really all that new to them.


	9. Tiny Babies Who Are Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was GONNA make this longer, but christ, am I lazy. Since you're getting near daily updates for a while now, you cannot complain, because I said so.

Sam looked around a little worriedly for a moment, before Chuck put a hand on his arm. Sam looked down at him before Chuck gently led him over to the table that Gabriel was still sitting at.

 

John had moved over to a corner of the room, and was quietly talking with Henry. It looked a little stiff, on both their ends, but overall, non-dangerous.

 

Cas was sitting in his vacated chair, and talking with Charlie, Mary and Kevin, all of whom Mary looked like she was quite taken with. Sam smiled at that, happy that his family was getting along with his other family.

 

Dean squirmed in his lap a little, but didn’t try and get down. Chuck just sat back down with them and gave Gabriel a pointed look when the archangel made the most horrible moan around a brownie. Sam was starting to wonder if Gabriel might actually be the start of all gluttony, or if he just had absolutely zero impulse control.

 

He sighed and sat back, relaxing into the chair while Dean played with the pockets in his jacket. He closed his eyes, thinking about how he probably should have taken a nap with Dean that day, when the bunker door opened again. Sam gave Chuck a questioning look.

 

Chuck just shrugged, “I opened a pathway between this and many other heavens. All of them friends and family of yours.”

 

Sam nodded, and looked back at the door, which pretty much everyone was focused on, before standing up in shock when a small boy, littler than Dean, wearing soft footie pajamas and a paci in his mouth, came into the upper balcony that the front door led into. “A baby, we don’t know any babies?”

 

Even Chuck looked a little concerned, but he was God, of course he knew who it was. He got up and quietly called out to the little boy. “Gemin, Gen, baby, where’s your Poppa?”

 

Genim toddled over to the edge of the balcony, and Sam held his breath when his gripped the railing in both hands. He looked easily small enough to slip through the bars, but he didn’t, instead choosing to plot his little bottom onto the floor in front of it. He pulled out the paci in his mouth by the strap, and looked down at Chuck.

 

“Poppa?”

 

Chuck nodded, “Yeah. Where’s Poppa?”

 

Genim looked around the upper balcony before turning big sad eyes on God. “Don’t know, Chuck. Poppa not here.”

 

Chuck made a soft cooing noise, and Genim got back up. “I can see that sweetheart. Was he with you when you came here?”

 

Sam held his breath again when the little boy started coming down the stairs, but Chuck seemed to have a good eye on him, and unworried about him climbing down. The boy seemed little enough to use the ‘step down one stair and use that one to help you get to the one below it’ method, and it was kind of adorable, but also very worrying because of the stairs being so spaced out and with no backings.

 

When Genim got to the bottom –a whole _three_ minutes later- he paused to look around the room a little before heading towards the library. He climbed up the few stairs, obviously on a mission now, and ignored the fact that he literally had God trailing behind him like a puppy. He seemed used to him, if the familiar way he’d said he name, was anything to go by.

 

Genim stopped in front of a shelf and plopped down on his bottom again. Up close, Sam could see that it was padded, and assumed that he must have been wearing a diaper. Sam wasn’t sure if the little boy actually used it, but it could just be an additive to being so small. Heaven knows Dean would kick his ass if he tried to put him in one.

 

“Books, Chuck.”

 

Chuck knelt down next to the tiny boy and smiled at him, running soothing fingers through his hair. “Yeah, Gen, lots and lots of books.”

 

Genim nodded, “Peter likes books. Peter reads me books. Him and Poppa read French though, and I don’t, so they has to read it to me. They don’t read Polish though, Mommy and Daddy have to do that one. Lydia reads Latin, and Derek reads Spanish. Lottsa languages, God.”

 

Chuck hummed at that, still stroking the little boy calmly. “I know, Gen. I never meant for there to be so many, but they’re all so beautiful, don’t you think?”

 

Genim nodded, “Pretty pretty.”

 

He looked around another minute at all the people looking at him before frowning. “I don’t know this pack.”

 

Chuck gave him an amused look, “They’re not a pack, little cub, they’re a family.”

 

Genim rolled his big brown eyes, and looked at God as if he was the small child in need of help. “Pack means family. Family means cuddles. Pack is best.”

 

Chuck smiled and nodded, “Wiser words, cub. Do you want to go find your poppa now?”

 

Genim nodded, using his little hands to help push himself off the ground, and toddling alongside Chuck’s slow steps. When they got back to the stairs, he looked at them with trepidation. Dean knew that look. When he was little, going up stairs could be scary sometimes too, but Genim didn’t let God pick him up, he foraged on without help, taking things one step at a time, and taking a whole _six_ minutes to get up this time.

 

When they got to the bunker door, God went though with him, with a simple, “We’ll be back with his poppa,” before they left.

 

Sam sat back down on the chair, Dean still in his arms. Charlie spoke first.

 

“Oh Christ, he was so cute, I think I nearly resurrected and died again.”

 

John let out the most horrible snort, and Mary just smiled. Sam rolled his eyes at them all. Dean was cuter.

 

Actually, even Dean looked like he might be a little star struck right now. Maybe baby romance is in the horizon?

 

“Okay, he was cute. Who do you think they meant by ‘his poppa’? I’ve not met anyone with kids that age.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Sammy, I’m not the age I was when I died. You look young as you did in Stanford. Maybe he’s little like me?”

 

Sam shrugged, looking at Gabriel, who seemed as unconcerned as ever.

 

Cas spoke up next. “That was Benny’s soulmate.”

 

Dean’s head came up like a whip. “B-Benny?”

 

Cas nodded, “Yes.”

 

Dean was quiet for another minute before stuttering out, “No no, my Benny cannot make it here. My Benny is a vampire.”

 

John took in a sharp breath, at the tone of voice his smallest was making, the way he called someone else _his_. Things sure had changed since he’d died.

 

“ _Your_ vampire, Dean-o?”

 

Dean’s lower lip wobbled, and he nodded at the question. “He stayed with me in purgatory, Daddy. He helped me get out.” The lip wobbled again, and a few tears slid out. “And I killed him.”

 

John’s heart felt twisted up like someone was ringing him from the inside out. “Dean, you can’t blame yourself, it was in his nature to need to kill-“

 

“You’re not listening, Daddy! Benny never hurt anybody after he got out of purgatory! I killed him… I killed him, to save Sammy and Bobby.”

 

John let out a shaky breath, nodding his head. “Well, kiddo, I’m sure it all turned out just fine, he’s here now.”

 

Henry spoke up from the corner, sounding hopeful. “Dean, you did the right thing. He protected you in purgatory, I’m sure, but once he died in there, his soul was redeemed. Humans who have been turned into creatures need to die in purgatory before they can move on to heaven or hell. If Benny is here now, then I’d say you helped him move along to a better place now.”

 

Dean’s tears kept coming, but he wasn’t outright crying, just those silent tears that broke Sam’s heart. “How you know that?”

 

Henry shrugged, “Training to be in the Men of Letters taught me a lot. I’m sure he’s much happier up here. He’s got a soulmate, and they must love each other, if Genim is calling him ‘Poppa’ like he is. You needed to save your brother, and you did that. I’m very proud of you, sweet boy, you did good.”

 

John looked at his father like he’d never seen the man before, but Dean wasn’t crying anymore, and John felt a pang of regret in his chest. Henry was always a good father to him, and never once made him feel unloved. Dean deserved that praise though. Dean _was_ a good boy, and John had never said it enough to him.

 

“He’s right, Dean-o. You saved Sam and Bobby, that’s very good.”

 

Dean was slowly perking up at the gentle praise, and Sam smiled into the boy’s soft hair. “See, good boy, you did so well. Nothing to be upset about.”

 

Cas came over and sat in the open chair next to the two brothers, smiling and reaching out to stroke Dean’s hair back off his face. “Benny is very happy with Stiles. They feel more calm with each other than both of them ever did in life. Benny loves him as his child, and I believe that them being together now, is the best thing for them.”

 

Dean finally cracked a smile. “Dean, Dean did good?”

 

Cas nodded solemnly, “Dean did very good.”

 

“Okay.”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

When the bunker door next crept open, there was a deeper voice mixed with Chuck’s this time. Dean knew that voice anywhere.

 

He’d spent more than a year with nothing but that voice near him, and he knew it nearly as well as his brothers.

 

Benny came into the bunker, and he had tiny little Genim on his hip with time, and Dean felt a pang of longing to wish that he had never killed Benny at all, because Benny had been the only person in his life other than Cas, and even that was sporadic. He’d never trade Sam for him, not in a million years, but Dean felt the longing to be close to _family, brother_ again.

 

Benny’s eyes landed on him and he smiled before his eyes actually caught up to him. “Well, seems like someone other than my boy has decided on a vacation from adulthood.”

 

He started making his way down the stairs with Genim still in his arms and into the library. “This is a nice place too. Makes our house look broken up.”

 

Genim pulled back from Benny’s shoulder. “Is not. Our house has grass, and lottsa windows, and couches. There’s books here.”

 

Benny raised an eyebrow at him, “You _like_ books, Stiles.”

 

The little boy, Genim or Stiles, they weren’t sure, but Cas called him Stiles too, so they went with that, scowled up at Benny. “Not no more, Poppa.”

 

Benny gave him a wry smile, moving to sit at the table next to Dean and Sam’s. “Do you now. No more bedtime stories, then.”

 

Stiles squawked at that, sounding more offended than anything. He started squirming down, and Benny let him drop to the floor again. Stiles looked so offended, but it was his fault, so Benny let him be to strop off in peace.

 

Benny turned back onto Dean again and smiled. “Hey, brother.”

 

Dean was a little red, and half hiding his face in Sam’s chest. “Hi, Benny.”

 

Benny just smiled a little wider, leaning his head against his fist so he could get a good look at him. After a while, he frowned. “Dean, what happened? You’ve got a scare that wasn’t there before.”

 

Sam looked his brother over, not seeing anything. “He doesn’t-“

 

Benny shook his head. “Sam, you knew him before he was dead, which means when you look at him, you see the body, before you see the soul. I met Dean when he was dead; the first thing I see is his soul before his body. He’s scared. Badly.”

 

Dean was quiet for a few seconds before he started squirming in Sam’s arms, till Sam let him drop to the floor. Dean immediately rushed off towards the direction the smaller toddler had gone off to, and Sam knew Benny wouldn’t be getting any answers out of him.

 

Mary looked more intrigued than anything, coming over to sit across from Benny. “What scars do you see when you look at him?”

 

Benny shook his head, “Scar, singular. One real big one. It’s scabbed over like it’s healed up, but it’s obvious it was there.”

 

Sam swallowed hard. “The mark of Cain.”

 

John nodded, “He mentioned that earlier.”

 

Sam shuddered a little. “It was… Crowley tricked him into getting it.”

 

Henry made an awful choked off sound. “Oh god, Abbadon? I did that to him. He had no other way of getting rid of her, and so he scarred his own soul to destroy her.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes, looking back at the older hunter. “Don’t even. Just because something shitty followed you through a hole, doesn’t mean you’re responsible for what it does. In case you haven’t noticed, my soul has been through so much shit, I’ve been told that I’m being held together by glue and duck tape by now. Dean has a scar, and no, it’s not ever going away, neither are mine. We’re held together by a prayer and too much booze, but we’re here, in heaven, ready to take the rest of eternity off now. Yeah, we could have been better… but, we also could have died years before we did. We didn’t keep living because we _wanted_ to, and there were _plenty_ of times where one or both of us had no actual reason to move on, but we stayed because fighting that shit is our _job_ , and we do it better than anyone. You didn’t scar him, the job did.”

 

Henry still looked like he’d been kicked in the gut though, but he didn’t cry about it, cry eyes looking over at the corner of the room where Stiles and Dean were making friends.

 

Sam silently hoped that they would be good friends, because Dean needed more friends closer to his age to play with.

 

He raised his voice enough to be heard over the silence in the room, directed at Dean this time, “Hey, De. You makin a new friend over there?”

 

Dean looked up at him with a happy face, “’Tiles is nice, my Sammy.”

 

Stiles was giggling on the floor next to the bigger boy, before turning over and pushing himself up off the ground again. He toddled up to Benny and put a hand on his knee. “Poppa, me and Dean need toys. Books is good for story time, but is no no no fun at all when playin.”

 

***

 

“That’s truly amazing.”

 

“This must be one of those marvelous modern tech things Dean was trying to tell us about earlier. I didn’t believe him because when I try and watch tv now days, it’s just weird, but this is amazing.”

 

John nodded at his wife’s assessment. “It’s truly amazing. Not even when they were little kids could I distract them so easily.”

 

All the kids were currently sitting in Dean’s room –as clean and precise as John had ever expected him to have if given a room of his own- and staring up at a big screen tv while an annoying underwater show played on it.

 

Cas was there too, holding a small baby in his lap, while his own eyes never left the screen. It was Kevin, and he looked to be maybe eighteen months old at most, and currently attempting to stuff his entire fist in his mouth while the show hypnotized him.

 

Charlie was pressed against his side, maybe seven at most, and also rapidly attentive to the show.

 

Sam was the oldest out of the kids, probably around ten, and sitting with Stiles against his side, and Dean on the other side of Stiles.

 

They all seemed to be overcome by quiet at the show.

 

“Modern technology truly is a marvel. Back when I was a kid, my parents just shoved me and my brother out the door and told us not to kill each other.”

 

John looked amused at that, turning to stare at the vampire his son had claimed as _his_. “What’d you do?”

 

Benny shrugged, “What any kid would do. We tried our hardest to get each other killed.”

 

John nodded, “Sounds about right. What years were you a kid in?”

 

Benny cringed a little, looking back into the room. “I… would you believe me if I told you I didn’t know the exact numbers? It’s been a while.”

 

John nodded, looking back into the room too. “Sounds about right.”

 

***

 

When Sam came back into the library a good half hour later, he was still a twelve year old. He immediately went over to that weird kettle looking thing on one of the side tables that none of the adults could figure out how to turn on, flipped a switch at the bottom of it, and started making getting out a mug and tea infuser off a shelf behind it.

 

The simple knowledge of how the blasted thing worked –because Mary had fussed at it for a good five minutes before Benny had sighed at the woman, and gotten up to boil a kettle of water in the kitchen for her- made Mary pout. Benny and Stiles didn’t use too much technology in their house and so Benny hadn’t even figured it _was_ a kettle until one of them said something.

 

“Hey kiddo. Weren’t you watching a show with your brother?”

 

Sam put the mug down on the table to wait for the water to heat up, and went over to the table. He sat in the chair next to John –with much less fuss than he would have as an adult, it seemed- and swung his legs, looking curiously at the book Henry was reading on the table. “Even I can only stand his demonic laughter for so long.”

 

John looked surprised, “Dean’s?”

                                                                       

Sam shook his head. “No. Spongebob’s.”


End file.
